


【KK】原来是魅魔啊08

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊08

 

 

“烈焰蝎子尾三个，银色瞌睡豆五粒，饮冰鹫的血两滴……忘忧草五棵。”

 

让我忘了吧，忘了他忘了他忘了他……

 

这种记忆不值得留恋，不配存活在我的脑海里，如果有可能，我宁愿把存储着这段记忆的那部分大脑剜去扔在哪个没有任何人找到的角落，风干，粉碎，飘散在这个世界上，不留下一点痕迹。

 

忘忧草药剂，忘忧草药剂，我用你封印了五年，现在你再帮我一次吧，彻底消解这该死的过往。

 

瓶瓶罐罐开始躁动，“哗啦啦”地一阵乱响，装着各种药材的玻璃罐飞向半空，蝎子尾、瞌睡豆、鹫鹰血，似乎都要脱离瓶子的束缚，要配合剛制作出另一份足以洗掉五年记忆的强效忘忧草药剂。

 

“禁！断！停！”喜多川大喝一声，三个短促的音节组成了强制打断魔法，想要让德鲁伊停止施法。

 

一点用都没有。

 

剛的脑袋还埋在健次郎的毛发里，光一都还未从没安慰成剛的挫败感中走出来，他就已经开始非刻意施法了。

 

连喜多川这样的魔导师都无法打断的非刻意施法，剛，你的父亲到底是什么人，给了你如斯恐怖的的德鲁伊力量？

 

光一坐在地毯上，神情惊疑不定，直到校长踹了他一脚，才回过神来。

 

“傻愣着干什么呢！赶紧让他停下来！”校长先生气急败坏，再这样下去，这个叫剛的混血小子就要把自己的办公室拆了！

 

“快点！忘忧草药剂只需要混合就可以，一旦他配置成功喝下去就来不及了。这东西再喝一次的话，会完全摧毁神智的！到时候他可就变成一个彻头彻尾的白痴了！”

 

喜多川的话让光一一个激灵，他立时把什么都抛到一边，从地上爬起来冲向剛。

 

暗精灵的做法相当简单粗暴，他无视掉剛周身环绕的绿色魔法光芒，完全不受影响地一把将德鲁伊从管中豹身上扯开，抬手重重扇了剛一耳光。

 

“啪——！”清脆响亮的巴掌将剛打懵了，也成功地打断了让场面越来越失控的非刻意施法。

 

“你他妈的有病吗！”捂着脸颊，剛冲着光一大吼。

 

横眉立目的样子，一脸嫌弃的样子，跟两个人刚刚认识的时候剛对着光一那一副嘴脸一模一样。什么怜惜，什么挫败感，什么期待着从心底生成喜欢，喜欢发酵成爱，都在德鲁伊这防备与伪装的神情面前消失殆尽。

 

转了一大圈，他们之间的相处模式又回到了从前。

 

“你他妈的才有病吧！睁大眼睛好好看看，你都干了什么好事！”堂本刚你是人格分裂吗，前一秒钟整个人都笼罩在灰败颓废的情绪里，下一秒钟就跳起来骂人，前后反差之大，翻脸如翻书。

 

对方的态度也成功地让他忘了，狠狠扇剛一巴掌，是为了阻止他配置好忘忧草药剂喝下去把自己变成白痴。

 

听了光一的话，剛才后知后觉地抬头四处张望，失去了法力支撑的玻璃罐都停滞在了半空——喜多川在它们掉到地板上摔碎之前及时接手，瓶子们摇摇晃晃地都回到了原位。

 

“这……这都是我，我干的？”剛看着一片混乱的陌生的办公室，脑袋有些转不过弯来。

 

羊皮纸莎草纸四处乱飞，书架上的书籍东倒西歪，那面墙上的植物疯长，藤蔓和枝桠纠缠到一起。摆在后面的瓶子挤出来，碰掉了前排的那些玻璃罐，架子前的地上一片狼藉，玻璃的碎渣在混成一堆的药材中反射着光芒。

 

天花板上的窗户外，一片巨大的阴影游移开来，深邃而高远的星空再一次显露出来。德鲁伊的自然魔法力量，甚至吸引了游弋在宇宙群星之间的巨大异兽。

 

“是啊，我活了这么多年，头一次见到无法打断的非刻意施法。”一个苍老的声音带着讶异，在剛的耳边响起。

 

“您是刚刚的那个……”剛对这个老人还有印象，刚才他用魔法探测出了自己曾经喝过忘忧草药剂，之所以没有阻止那一小缕魔法在自己身体里游走，就是因为剛明白，老人并没有恶意。

 

德鲁伊的本能，魅魔的天性，因为成长环境和人生变故养成的谨慎与提防，都能让剛比其他人敏感无数倍，能轻易地觉察出亲近与恶意，真诚和谎言。

 

“我是砗磲城堡的校长，喜多川。”自我介绍完，喜多川的表情变得十分严肃，“孩子，告诉我，你到底知不知道忘忧草药剂喝两次，会造成什么样的后果？”

 

“我……”叹了口气，剛点点头。

 

……老头，再和蔼可亲的表情也掩盖不了你在话语里加上了精神魔法干扰的事实啊。

 

光一腹诽不已，暗精灵的血统让他对这些把戏有一定的免疫作用，按理来说剛拥有魅魔的血脉，精神力应该足以屏蔽掉这些东西才对。可能是刚刚被强行解开记忆封印，还处在混乱中，所以才没有足够的防备吧。

 

他都没有意识到，自己现在这个行为有多古怪，前一句话还在嘲笑剛放松了警惕，后一句话就开始找各种理由为对方开脱。

 

简直就是……嫌弃自己女朋友各种矮胖丑然后强行解释成可爱丰满自然健康的傻男朋友。

 

偏偏这个傻男朋友还不自知。

 

“知道你还要喝？你可真是替我着想，变成白痴以后我就能随时随地想怎么操你就怎么操你不用再顾忌了是吧！”看着乖乖点头的剛，光一并没有放过这个可以狠命挤兑他的机会。

 

至于为什么要这么做，光一才不想承认，是为了转移剛的注意力不想让他一直露出那副恨不得立即去死的表情。

 

“堂本光一你他妈是不是疯了？！这种话居然能随便就说出来？还是你们暗精灵都这个德行，嘴上连个把门儿的都没有，什么脏东西都能往出喷？”剛果然抬起头，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，诧异与愤怒，溢于言表。

 

“哎哎哎我不过是说了实话，你怎么就不高兴了？”光一此刻脸上的表情，相当欠揍。

 

“你说了实话我就不应该生气是吧！那好！我也说句实话，堂本光一你知不知道每次你高潮要射的时候都会哆嗦让我怀疑你是不是不行唔——你松开松开干什么！”剛的话还没说完，就被光一一把捂住嘴向办公室的另一个门那里拖过去。

 

好不容易挣脱开这只不让他说话的爪子，剛也没法摆脱光一的钳制，刚刚非刻意施法把他的法力消耗一空，现在德鲁伊只不过是一个体力稍好一点的普通人罢了。

 

“我不生气，我他妈一点都不生气！”光一咬牙切齿，一字一句地说，“我就是想现在给你证明一下，我到底行不行！”

 

喜多川眼睁睁地看着暗精灵拖着德鲁伊闯进了他的冥想室，推开门把手的时候剛还尖叫了一声——因为想用尾巴偷袭光一被对方一把抓住尾巴尖用力一拧，当时就软了手脚。

 

冥想室的房门“砰！”地关上了。

 

是光一用脚踹的。

 

诶不是，你小子是怎么知道这间屋子是我的冥想室还这么轻松地破解了门上的禁制更重要的是合着因为冥想室里地毯很厚所以方便你们酱酱酿酿么……

 

砗磲城堡的院长呆愣在原地，风中凌乱。

 

这个完蛋的暗精灵，从他的熟练程度来看，用冥想室干这种事情明显不是第一次了！

 

尽管吹胡子瞪眼，喜多川还是在冥想室的门上设下一个勿扰法阵，摇摇头，叹了口气，将注意力集中在了掉在地上摔碎的各种玻璃罐和不正常疯长的植物身上。

 

 

 

 

把剛摔在软绵绵的地毯上，光一就不管他开始脱自己的衣服。

 

冥想室里的窗户高高地开在靠近天花板的位置，小小的窗户上镶嵌着红蓝两色的彩玻璃，阳光穿过玻璃，给屋子里染上了一层紫色的光晕。

 

有点像作为魅魔的剛眼睛的颜色。

 

暗精灵已经将上半身脱光了，最近他的头发没有剪，已经长到了肩膀的长度，嫌弃头发太长就直接揪了个辫子，长发拢在脑后，碎发披散在脸颊旁。

 

光一的发色不像纯血统的暗精灵一样是漆黑一片，深褐色的头发又细又软，有点像健次郎肚皮上的毛发。眼睛的颜色跟头发一样，肤色与白精灵相比，略显得深一些。

 

其实这个发色与肤色跟白精灵的区别并不大，应该是耳朵的形状，让白精灵觉得光一非我族类吧。

 

和暗精灵相比，白精灵的耳朵要更尖，更长，整个外耳在阳光下几乎是半透明的状态，而暗精灵的耳朵更趋近于人类，只是上半部分是尖尖的形状，并不圆润。

 

这一双标准的暗精灵耳朵，暴露了他混血的身份。

 

常年独来独往的生活让光一练就了一身结实的肌肉，也给他增添了十好几道伤疤，最明显的三道疤痕斜着劈过整个后背，好像是什么巨大的爪子留下的伤口，明显已经愈合了好多年，但依旧狰狞。

 

除此之外的伤疤和这比起来，都根本不算是什么了。

 

不愧是被誉为“世界上最美的种族”，无论是白精灵还是暗精灵，族群中帅哥美女的比例几乎是百分百，这个优点在光一身上继续发扬光大，纤瘦但充满爆发力的身材，近乎于黄金分割的身体比例，再加上充满禁欲意味的帅气长相，不得不承认，这人长得连异性都要起嫉妒之心了。

 

正要脱裤子的时候，光一瞥见剛正直勾勾地盯着自己瞧，嘴角挑起一抹坏笑，暗精灵起了调戏之心，“怎么，看帅哥看呆了？迫不及待想让帅哥操了？”

 

“……去你妈的，别往自己脸上贴金了，你还没帅到那个份上！”不知为什么，剛的语气里透着那么一丝的……心虚。

 

对，就是心虚。他不愿意，不想，也不敢告诉光一，找回这五年记忆对他情绪造成的负面影响，似乎没有他想象中那么大。

 

诚然，那是一段对于任何人来说都不堪回首的往事，当年有无数种方法可以慢慢将这段记忆消解掉，剛选择了最激烈最决绝的那种，也付出了魅魔血统从此不受控制的代价。

 

记忆的封印被解开，小魅魔的全部怨怼与愤恨被传递进他的脑子里，两相叠加的后果，就让剛觉得天塌下来都比自己遭受的这些容易化解，我这么肮脏的家伙如果不赶紧忘掉这些那我还不如死了干净。

 

非刻意施法被一个耳光打断，想要自我毁灭的注意力被几句拌嘴分散，光一拖着自己摔到地毯上的时候，后背接触到柔软的兽皮地毯，看着混血暗精灵脱衣服露出线条完美的上半身的时候，剛突然产生了期待的心情。

 

这件事情他无法欺骗自己，光一的身体让他留恋，甚至两个人濒临高潮的时候，他会跟着一起颤抖。

 

从来在性爱中，剛体会到的就只有痛苦，太小的时候是身体上的痛苦，化身魅魔的时候，是心灵上的痛苦。

 

光一不一样。从他身上，剛从来没有感受过痛苦。

 

肉体上的欢愉，精神上的愉悦，原来做爱是一件这么让人沉迷的事，剛都有些理解了，为什么有那么多的种族沉迷这种活塞运动，暗精灵如此，巨龙如此，兽人与人类更是如此，花街柳巷中，最多的就是这两个种族。

 

孤身旅行这几十年间，剛几乎走遍了无尽海上的岛屿，见识了各种各样的人和事，学习了无数，经历了无数，跟德鲁伊漫长的生命相比，五年的时间实在是太短太短了，虽不能夸张为一瞬，但也只是占据了时间轴上一段小小的距离。

 

以至于翻滚而出的记忆在浮上水面的最初清晰无比之外，就迅速地沉了下去，只剩下情绪还能在心中回味，连那个商人的脸，剛都回忆不起来了。

 

记忆也有保质期，一旦超过了某一时限，就像是风化了的雕像，徒有外形，在被发现的时候让人惊艳了那么一秒，随后手指轻轻一触，就坍塌为漫天的黄沙，消散在了天地间。

 

人生苦短，及时行乐比什么都重要。反之亦然，人生这么漫长，为什么要把注意力都放在令人难过的事情上呢？

 

跟光一吵嘴也好，和他上床也罢，剛觉得，这都是能让他觉得高兴的事情，光一在挤兑的时候他就在顺水推舟地挑起对方的怒火，他无比清楚，说一个男人不行的时候，百分之一万会被他用行动证明自己很行。

 

其实剛很迫不及待，想要和光一纠缠在一起，用一次激烈无比的性爱来发泄，来调整情绪，也许是魅魔的天性使然，剛确实从那么多因和他做爱而死的男性那里获得了法力，他并不厌恶做爱本身，他厌恶的是因为做爱而让人身死的自己。

 

光一则正好相反，如果两个人超过七天不做爱，反而他们都会玩完。从某种程度上来说，正中剛的下怀。

 

愿意每天和光一待在一起，就算互相挤兑也是一种乐趣。至于剛是不是喜欢或者爱上了光一，他根本没往那方面想过。

 

在剛看来，父母因为不爱他而把他抛弃，爷爷奶奶因为太爱他郁郁而终，爱或不爱，都造成了这样那样的伤害，爱与喜欢看不见摸不着，造成的伤害也看不见摸不着，这种虚无缥缈的东西，剛打心底里拒绝。

 

上床、做爱、两具身体交织在一起低吼，肉体上的联系比情感上的倾慕更让剛觉得能够把握，更何况有了“七日之约”，也不怕光一跑掉，这绝对比那什么劳什子的爱情可靠一万倍。

 

由于魅魔的身份，剛已经见识过太多对爱情的背叛，有些男人仅仅是因为他的一个眼神，就能被勾走了魂魄，甚至不需要他动用魅魔之力。

 

你们的山盟海誓呢？你们的至死不渝呢？到头来还不是沦为了欲望的俘虏，我从来不觉得自己是什么好人，你们与我相比，也是半斤八两。

 

既然是这样，那就不要用什么情爱来欺骗自己，婊子都当了，何必再立牌坊？

 

爱情，是这个世界上最没用的东西，拥有它反倒是一种累赘。

 

直到此刻，剛也是这么坚定地认为着。

 

光一把身上的衣服脱光的时候，剛也解下了长袍和皮铠，两具赤裸的身体在地毯上滚作一团，德鲁伊前所未有地主动迎合。暗精灵在情感方面一向迟钝无比，连他都感觉到了剛想要发泄放纵的心情。

 

那正好，既然你想要沉沦，那我就配合着让你沉沦，如我所想，如你所愿。

 

 

 

 

“啪嗒！”汗珠砸在胸膛上，光一甚至听见了它与皮肤互相碰撞发出的声响。

 

暗精灵躺在地毯上，腰胯上骑坐着已经化身为魅魔的剛。

 

深绿色的瞳仁已经完全变成了璀璨的紫色，纯粹又通透的眸子，一双漆黑的竖瞳，妖冶而神秘。

 

嘴角有一抹若有似无魅惑的笑容，尖利的犬齿在双唇之间若隐若现，这是剛第一次让魅魔之力完全在自己的掌控中。

 

魅魔是完全的精神系法师，她们在与男性做爱的时候，会将对方的感官放大无数倍，这种爽到极致攀上云端的感觉是任何春药都替代不了的，有些色鬼甚至会主动寻找魅魔的踪迹，只为体验一回被誉为“圣殿”的性爱，为此而死也值得。

 

甚至在嫖客之间流传着这样一句话，“魅魔身下死，做鬼也风流。”

 

光一虽然不算是资深嫖客，但以他的嫖娼次数和频率，这句话也听过一耳朵。起初他觉得这些人真是疯子，还有什么能比自己的命更重要的吗？死了可就什么都没了，为了一次做爱放弃未来千千万万次做爱的机会，简直是不可理喻。

 

但现在他有些理解了，为什么总有那么一小撮嫖客色鬼会付出生命的代价，只为跟魅魔上一次床。

 

因为剛只有一半魅魔的血统，也因为“七日之约”的魔法效应，这种精神魔法其实已经被削减了好多倍，尽管如此，每一条神经的末梢都敏感无比，能听见血液奔流的声音，能看清剛脸上每一根细小的绒毛，能闻见两个人做爱的时候剛身上飘散出的幽幽的香气，能感受到剛肠壁的每一次收缩与蠕动，后穴被尾巴入侵的不适被渐弱，覆盖着短短绒毛的香蒲状尾巴末端在里面搅来搅去不适戳弄敏感点的刺激，种种种种，都让光一欲罢不能。

 

太爽了，太爽了！我现在总算明白了，能够体会到那样的欢愉，真的是死了也甘愿。

 

猛地起身抱住剛的后背，两个人就上下掉了个个儿，剛墨绿色的卷曲长发撒在地毯上，包围着他白皙的脸庞，圆圆的眼睛，圆圆的脸，三角形的上唇微张，歪着头，一副天真无辜的神色。

 

两只手臂向上举着落在地毯上，手指略略蜷曲，给人一种娇弱无力的感觉。上半身纯真不谙世事，下半身却妖娆放荡，扭动着腰肢，两条腿盘在对方的胯骨以上，让光一的阴茎更深入自己的后穴，尾巴不安分地在光一的后穴里搅着，前后一起刺激着把他压在身下的人。

 

暗精灵发出一声充满情欲的喟叹，双手按在了剛蜷曲着手指的掌心，猛地一个挺腰，成功让魅魔尖叫了起来，甜腻又婉转，像一片羽毛搔过光一的心脏，带起一片麻酥酥的痒意，撩起熊熊燃烧的欲火。

 

大力耸动着，抽插着，俯下身子吻上他的唇，用舌头摩挲着剛平滑的门牙和尖利的犬齿，两人的小腹间是剛的阴茎和囊袋，也一跳一跳的叫嚣着就要射出来。

 

亲吻吧，释放吧，唾液与唾液的交换能解了这痒，精液与白浊的释放能灭了这火。

 

低吼与尖叫回荡在冥想室里，光一趴伏在剛的身上，颤抖着身子射了两三次，一股股精液灌满了剛的肠道，两个人的小腹间也一片黏腻。

 

喘着粗气，突然有一个念头闯入光一的脑海，他在剛的耳边轻声问道，“剛，你说，我射了这么多在你身体里，你不会怀孕吧？”

 

“去你奶奶的，老子没有那功能！”

 

“嘿嘿嘿嘿——”

 

“操！你笑个屁啊……”

 

 

 

 

“说话啊，你笑个屁啊！”

 

“嘻嘻嘻，小和比我想象的更可爱呢！”

 

砗磲郡的某个旅馆里，纯血统的暗精灵和风系大法师之间，也进行着类似的对话。

 

二宫和也躺在床上，琥珀一样的双眼因为染上了情欲而更加水润，小猫一样的嘴唇弯起了一个妩媚的弧度，脸颊却比刚才更红了。真是没想到，这家伙个子高高，下面也……那么大。

 

“大法师相叶氏，情话这么上手，看来纯情少男少女没少被你骗啊！”

 

“彼此彼此，能让我这么舒服，看来小和没少跟别人做啊！”

 

他们两个严格意义上来说，才喝过两回酒，第一次是在谢克利利镇与风间俊介一起，第二次是刚才，就他们两个，风间俊介被二宫和也找个理由支走了。

 

第二次喝酒之后就抱在一起滚床单，起因是个无聊的赌约。

 

打赌内容暂且不提，总之二宫和也输了，输了的代价就是跟相叶雅纪上床。

 

结了账之后，相叶雅纪就回骑士团去了，二宫和也揉着有些酸痛的腰慢慢踱出旅馆。

 

“啊，阳光好刺眼。”一只手揉着后腰，另一只手举过头顶遮挡着洒落在脸上的光线，在太阳下愈发显得澄澈的琥珀色眼睛眯起来，透过指缝觑着太阳。

 

装模作样的德行，跟那些走街串巷和半个江湖骗子没什么区别的吟游诗人有一拼。

 

“上床好带劲是不是？”风间俊介还穿着那身法师长袍，非常不正经地把扣子全部敞开，露出了赤裸的上半身，一脸揶揄。

 

“那还用说！”二宫放下了举着的胳膊，改成双手叉腰，用赞同得不能再赞同的神情点着头。

 

“那暗精灵第一神射手二宫和也先生，你能不能告诉我，为什么飞镖比赛你会输给相叶雅纪二百分？”揶揄之情不减。

 

“那他妈当然是为了钓凯子啊！”二宫和也睁大了眼睛，就差把“风间俊介你是不是傻”说出来了。

 

“别说我没提醒你，你可小心着点。”风间俊介耸了耸肩，二宫和也一贯如此，他也没在意，只是用少有的严肃语气告诫着。

 

到时候别把自己搭进去了。这话他没说出口，只是意味深长地看了二宫和也一眼，就转身消失在了人群中。

 

“我怎么可能会把自己搭进去呢，那家伙那么笨。”二宫和也看着风间俊介的背影，喃喃自语。

 

“谁把百年传奇的通缉令给撕了！？”回到骑士团，相叶雅纪就碰见了让他恼火不已的事。

 

在谢克利利镇白搭了一个多月的功夫，调查毫无进展，回到砗磲郡就邂逅了二宫和也，两人喝了一顿酒，打了一炮，本来心情好了不少，好心情却只持续到他回到骑士团门口的那一刻。

 

贴着最大那张没有画像的通缉令的位置上，现在空空如也，也不知道谁有这么大的本事把用魔法和特殊药水固定在通缉板上的羊皮纸揭走的。

 

通缉令很贵的！再申请一张费用要队长自掏腰包的！

 

这对于已经欠了一屁股债，卖了自己也还不清的相叶雅纪来说，无疑是雪上加霜。刚才为了显示自己绅士打肿脸充胖子，已经在旅馆那里花掉了这个月的酒钱，要想不饿肚子，月底之前只能暂时戒酒了。

 

而这张通缉令，会花光他下半年的酒钱。

 

没钱泡妞，没钱嫖娼，痛恨赌博，现在连喝酒这个唯一的爱好兼发泄渠道也被剥夺了，相叶雅纪非常惆怅。

 

此刻他无比希望，百年传奇能主动来到他面前让他逮捕，这样就能彻底了结这噩梦一般的生活了。

 

今天的相叶雅纪也在哀叹自己的命运，当初为什么选中那么个老赌棍当自己的老师，这家伙不仅掷骰子上瘾，赌运奇差，还十分臭不要脸。

 

哪有师父给赌场签的欠条是用徒弟名字的。

 

欠完钱他拍拍屁股遁了，把债务都留给了自己唯一的徒弟，让他当冤大头。

 

 

 

 

白银之手这周的临时据点是一栋建在另一栋大厦顶端的小楼，二宫和也坐在楼顶，端详着手里的通缉令。

 

“啧，靠这种连长相都没有的通缉令，猴年马月能把百年传奇捉拿归案啊。”指尖燃起暗紫色的火焰，通缉令迅速化为灰烬，跟着这轻飘飘的语气一起，飘散在了傍晚的微风中。

 

低头向下看去，相叶雅纪正拿着一卷新的通缉令，挥舞着法杖将它贴在通缉板上。

 

夕阳下，男人长着黑发的头顶，反射着金红色的光芒，带着恰到好处的温暖与明亮，一如他这个人。

 

猫唇抿起翘着弧度，却有叹息和风声混杂在了一起，难分彼此。

 

 

——TBC

 

 

**诸岛小百科：**

 

NO.7

非刻意施法：一般而言，无论是土水火风四系魔法，还是精神魔法黑魔法以及德鲁伊的自然魔法，施展出特定的魔法效果都需要用到特定的咒语及魔法阵。施法者在施法时需要精神高度集中，咏唱准确，刻画魔法阵时线条清晰，不能出一点差错。曾经有学艺不精的魔法师因为念错了一个音节，将本来需要变成石头的土地变成了一片沼泽，差点害死一家七口。所以，施法者必须严谨，刻意被发明出来的咒语和法阵被施法者刻意地施展出来，习惯上称之为“刻意施法”。而非刻意施法与之相反，没有特定的咒语，不对应相关的魔法阵，心意所至则法成，没有人知道原理，也不理解为什么只是希望眼前的泥泞消失，路就真的能变得干燥平滑。与此相对的，非刻意施法对魔法水平的要求十分苛刻，就算在魔导师中，能够成功进行非刻意施法的也寥寥无几，大部分德鲁伊拥有非刻意施法的能力，但非刻意施法与刻意施法相比，更加不稳定，效果更差，也更容易被强制打断。一般而言，魔法力量越强大，越容易进行非刻意施法，越难被强制打断，传说中德鲁伊的领导者绿先知阁下，曾经施展出了无法被强制打断的非刻意施法，改变了整个一座岛的地貌。

 

**——摘自《魔法，一段小史》第三章**

**本书为砗磲城堡低年级生必读教材**


End file.
